


Morri

by Lyana_Wei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: 2.0老爷x4.0侍光，别想为什么了只是写来爽一下





	Morri

每个初到黄金港的异地旅人，都免不了被这里的风土人情震撼片刻。他们中的半数乃至更多会在这座城市最高耸的潮风亭享用第一顿饭，奥尔什方也不例外。他和当地的向导打了招呼，放下货物，又换上一身远东的服饰，就被匆匆忙忙领着到了这座酒楼的二层。  
对方熟练地点好菜时，奥尔什方还在为这身新奇的服饰而感到略微的不适应。穿惯了锁子甲的身体在卸去了重量后反倒有些无法掌控，他活动了一下肩膀，对座的向导便露出一个了然的笑容：“还不太习惯是正常的事！多走动走动，你会喜欢上这里的。”  
“哈哈，远东有很多伊修加德那边完全见不到的事物，能被批复一趟对外的交易可不容易，我也很期待这几天的见闻呢。”  
“黄金港有趣的可不仅是事物……诶哟，像你这样的异乡人，没准今天就能见识到了！”  
对方神秘兮兮地对着他眨眨眼睛，却无论奥尔什方再怎么追问都不肯解释了。之前点的菜正好在此时摆上桌，向导一声不吭开动，他也只好无奈地拿起勺——来自山岳的精灵还是不太会用筷子，哪怕在船上苦练了好几天。  
半开放式的一层哪怕在入夜后也依旧熙熙攘攘，络绎不绝的走商和冒险者从这里路过，也有一些会停下来，点上一瓶酒亦或者两道小菜，上到二楼来休憩半晌。奥尔什方的视线在往来的人群上漫无目的地扫过，却突然注意到一个略显突兀的身影：那是一个戴着斗笠的武士，步伐悠然地在匆忙的人群中破出条通路来，显出几许内敛的锋芒。  
他搭在刀上的手是久经沙场的姿势，奥尔什方一眼便认出这应当是个经验丰富的冒险者，亦或者前线作战的部队精锐。然而还没等他做出更多思考，那人摘下斗笠来，察觉到什么似的转过头，正对上他的眼神。  
那是一双天蓝色的瞳，在潮风亭的烛光辉映下，黯然地带上了星星点点的黑。棕发的平原人族打量了他片刻，露出一个笑容来，对着他点了点自己的嘴唇，又转过身去和潮风亭的老板娘搭话。奥尔什方赶紧扭过头来，却看到向导正用揶揄的眼光看着他，轻轻吹了个口哨。  
“嘿，居然能遇到他，运气不错啊。”  
“他？他很有名吗？”  
“那当然，这可是那个光啊。”  
奥尔什方完全没抓住他话里的重点，叹了口气舀起一勺豆腐味增汤送进嘴里。光，是那个武士的名字吗？亦或者只是一个代号？虽然听起来和远东的起名方式格格不入，但说到底他也没有很了解这里的文化，现在妄下定论还为时过早……  
奥尔什方在脑子里默默想着，全然没注意到方才的人已经和向导交谈了两句，顶替了他的位置在自己对面坐了下来。  
直到味增汤见底，抬起头来的精灵才注意到对面正托腮看着他的人男：他不得不承认自己有那么一瞬间的惊慌失措，以至于勺子掉到了瓷碗里，发出颇为清脆的一声响动。对方看着他逐渐变红的脸，很不给面子地扑哧笑出了声，然后在奥尔什方略带怨念的眼神注视下止住了笑声，摆了摆手替他端走了那个碗。  
这下没了东西转移注意力的人觉得更尴尬了，他努力制止自己想要挠头的行为，干巴巴地挤出句话来，试图让这个场面不那么尴尬：“你好……呃，我是奥尔什方，从伊修加德那边过来的。”  
“光。来一杯吗？我请客。”  
武士看起来对他的自我介绍不甚在意，只是晃了晃手中的酒瓶，将面前的两个酒盅倒满，又把其中一个推到奥尔什方面前。他俯身的时候，羽织的前襟随着动作下坠，露出漂亮的锁骨和隐约的胸部轮廓来，像是一个模棱两可的暗示。  
精灵触电般地挪开视线，为了掩饰自己的动作端起酒杯一饮而尽。这里的酒不像常年风雪的伊修加德一样激烈而烫喉，柔和的酒水滑入肠胃，让口腔充斥着竹叶的清香。  
未曾有过的经验让奥尔什方眼前一亮。光看出他的新奇，微笑着替他重新斟满杯子，又把酒瓶口敲下来的的封泥碾给他看。奥尔什方颇为兴奋地意识到，眼前这个冒险者大概比之前的向导还要了解这片土地：如果错过这个满足好奇心的大好机会，他绝对会后悔许久。  
光对每个问题来者不拒，解释得头头是道。他的声音有些过于令人安心而沉湎：奥尔什方不知道自己是什么时候喝醉的，回过神来才意识到自己有些头晕目眩，红袍的武士翩然起身，扶住他的肩，望进他的眼睛。  
奥尔什方似乎看见了摇曳的烛火，又似乎什么都没看到。光依旧将手指点在唇上，他便鬼使神差地凑了上去，瞥到对方露出一个好看的笑。

 

直到他们滚到望海楼客房的床上，奥尔什方终于反应过来自己究竟干了什么。他下意识地想要起身，然而当对方的手抚上他的胸膛，替他褪掉那件碍事的衣服时，精灵才后知后觉地反应过来。  
他不抗拒——不，是他想要和眼前的人，想要和光做爱。  
这个念头让保守的伊修加德人惊的晃神，光趁着这会功夫已经把自己的裤子丢在了一边，又将那条腰带解开，露出堪称瘦削的身体和肌肉。柔软的布料滑过奥尔什方的腿，将他的思绪抓了回来：这羽织用的是上好的料子，在昏暗的环境下竟还有点透光，显露出人漂亮的腰线。  
光注意到他的眼神，大抵是以为他对这件衣服有什么执念，索性停下手让那件外袍松散地挂在身上。然后他塌下腰来，让柔软的唇贴在精灵的耳边。  
“你喜欢在上还是在下？”  
奥尔什方还是第一次听到有人如此直白地问出这个问题。他觉得自己的脸一定红的要命：不知道是酒精还是束手无措的缘故多一些，面上蒸腾得厉害。光就这么打量着他，温热的鼻息打在精灵脸上，过了一会，露出个多少带着调侃的表情。  
明知道对方是在笑自己，奥尔什方还是该死地觉得他好看。这个来自远东的人似乎举手投足间都有一种难以言喻的魅力，要把人牢牢拴在他的脚边，心甘情愿地献出自己的心。  
光笑完了就直起身来，从床头那堆柜子里摸索了一阵，掏出个雕花精致的木盒来。他当着奥尔什方的面拧开，然后抬起他的腿，露出勃起的阴茎和后穴。虽然没有做过，但是在军队里长大的人对于这种事情的耳濡目染让他理所当然地揣测了人族的下一步做法，然而还没等奥尔什方下意识的推拒出口，光已经俯下身去，含住了性器的顶端。  
模糊的声音在喉咙中被扭曲成带着一丝惊惧的舒爽叹息。棕发人族的技巧好的难以置信，精灵的性器对比人类来说明显大上一个型号，哪怕他使劲吞咽，也只能含进去半个。于是他只好在深喉几下后退出来，用嘴唇含住顶端吮吸，又偏过头去用灵活的舌头舔过柱身的下半部分，连囊袋也没有落下地照顾了，然后重新含住阴茎的上半。  
奥尔什方在迷乱的快感间隙低下头去，看到那张脸因为含着性器的缘故略微有些变形，漂亮的蓝眼睛里盈着薄薄的一层泪水。他不得不承认这让自己更兴奋了，并将手按在光的后脑上，遵从本心地往下压了些许。性器顶端压到了对方喉头的软肉，下意识的干呕挤压着脆弱的皮肤，让奥尔什方觉得头皮一阵发麻：他无法控制地射在了对方的嘴里，赶忙抱歉地往外撤去，却反而把浊白的精液弄了对方一脸。  
光倒是看起来不甚在意。他用手背擦了一下脸颊，伸手拽过床头的一个小桶，俯身将口中的东西不急不缓地吐了出来——奥尔什方绝望地意识到，仅仅是看着对方的唇角挂着自己精液的模样，他的下半身已经硬的可以再来一次。  
光转回头来的时候也发现了这一点，武士吻了一下那个耸立的小家伙，对着它用哄孩子似的语气讲道：“嘘，别急，我们都不想受伤，对么？”  
他讲话的时候似笑非笑地看了奥尔什方一眼，将身后的手抽了出来，抬起腿迈坐到了精灵的胯上。奥尔什方这才注意到那个小盒子已经被打开，而光沾满膏脂的手指正重新从他面前探入那个引人遐想的穴口：他在方才为他口交的时候同时在开拓自己的身体，虽然没有看到那个画面，但奥尔什方依旧觉得大脑充血。  
光将三根手指探入自己的后穴，他的额头上因为快感和疲惫而覆上一层薄汗，衣料滑落开的胸口裸露着，让未经挑逗便挺立起来的钉着银环的乳尖暴露在空气中。奥尔什方无师自通地凑了过去，用鼻尖顶了顶一侧的乳环，光便肉眼可见地颤抖了一下。  
这让他有些不愿意承认的，终于能抢回些许主动权的欣喜。精灵随即将整个乳头含入口中，用舌头绕着乳晕转圜，他明显地感受到那小小的乳珠变得更硬了：他带着点坏心眼地用牙齿轻咬打了环地位置磨蹭，耳畔光的喘息甚至带上了些许哭腔。  
“奥尔什方……进来，干我。”  
棕发的人这么勾住精灵的脖子，自己用另一手去揉搓未被照顾到的一侧乳头，迫切地啃咬着他修长的耳朵。他的床伴则毫不犹豫地回应了他：奥尔什方扣住他的腰，将性器对准后穴后直直插到了底。  
光发出一声毫不掩饰的呻吟，他略微动了动腰，做着不能更明显的催促。精灵的性器对于人族来说实在是太大了：对方每一次的抽送都会蹭过前列腺的位置，然后顶入更深处，让他有一种内里都被撑开来的错觉。他扶着对方的肩，将整个身体的重量挂上去，然后由着两个人摔在柔软的床铺里。  
姿势的变换让体内的性器滑动了位置，挤入仍旧温暖而紧致的肠道。这令情事的双方都发出满足的叹息：光啄吻着奥尔什方的下巴，而精灵则用连续不断的顶弄回应了他的爱抚。黄金港的长夜漫漫，而奥尔什方不记得他们究竟做了多少次——在他陷入梦境前，那个男人裹着袍子走向窗户的方向，而他下意识地伸出手去想要抓住他的衣角。  
“嘘。”  
光转过身，脸上的笑容在摇曳的烛光中晦暗不清。他隔着手指与奥尔什方亲吻，然后熄灭了仅剩的烛火。


End file.
